The New guy at Orange Star High
by Zhang-He
Summary: Gohan meets an new student but everything is not as it appears
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or anything about it though it would be kinda koo :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal day at Orange Star High Gohan and Videl were girlfriend and boyfriend of course they had reached they're Junior year still together getting in minor fights of course, but easily pacified by a short fight always ended by a kiss. One day in the middle of first period when the door creeped open Gohan had heard it but did not look up but it caught Videl's eye with ease. Gohan with his eyes closed was rambling on about the catch he had made before coming to school. When he opened his eyes he saw that Videl was lost in a gaze towards the doorway.  
"Videl?" Gohan then looked to the door way to see an young teenager about the same age as him. He was of African American decent but was very light for it and his hair suggested that he had Indian within his veins for his brown locks rest past his shoulders well taken care of and afew strains were wildly hanging over his face. His dark mysterious brown eyes looked up slightly a hint of something was not right about him was sent though the room sending a chill though everyone's spines. His eyes then took notice of Videl's as he let a ever so small smirk climb onto his lips. Videl started to become flushed as the teacher began the introduction.  
"Ahem.. class this is Vigor. He'll be with us while his family is in town for abit. Please show him the same respect you would each other. take your seat by Dian, Vigor"   
Gohan then looked down the row to see Dian was next to him thinking ~there's something I don't like about this guy.. I intend to find out~  
"Videl?" Gohan asked again but Videl was off in some dream world then snapped back as she turned to Gohan  
"Oh uh.. Yes Gohan?" she smiled sweetly but Gohan just puffed and sat back in his seat watching Vigor climb the stairs to his seat. Vigor got to his seat sitting down then as the teacher began his lecture his attention slowly turned to Gohan as Gohan's attention turned to him.   
~What is he looking at me for!??~ Vigor then looked forward again and never looked back at Gohan again the rest of the class but Gohan nervously kept looking over to him.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Later in the day Gohan got into his gym suit getting ready for wrestling as he glanced over and saw Vigor again ~Oh great.. now he's in my gym class..~ He looked away quickly as Vigor slapped hisown shoulders getting himself pumped up abit.   
"OK! to the mats!!" Yelled the coach. As everyone hurried to the wrestling mats Vigor and Gohan lagged behind walking side by side not even giving each other an glance.   
"Ah the new student. You get first choice of who you want to wrestle so we can put you in a experience class" Vigor lifted his head then his eyes eerie and mysterious scanned the room...then he pointed to Gohan. The coach snickered abit to himself then told him  
"Don't you know Gohan is the best we have?"  
"Really now?" Vigor's voice had a slight African or British accent to it but was a soft one like Zarbon's. Gohan jumped up without thinking at all  
"I'm for it!"  
"Ok then.. first match is Vigor and Gohan... take it easy on the kid Gohan"  
Gohan and Vigor squared off as Gohan lunged at him Vigor simply reacted with a hard grab to the chin pulling him past his side allowing him to fall to his back as he stood back from Gohan.  
"Yeah... take it easy on me....Gohan" he said smugly almost whispered. The coach injected  
"Gohan did you loose your footing or something!??"  
"uh... yeah coach.. that's it.." he laughed nervously as he stood to his feet. He got into his wrestling stance minicked by Vigor. Gohan then lunged at him again carefully this time locking up at him. He felt a tremendous force put against him as he quickly realized this was not an ordinary guy here, he couldn't just snap him in half like he could the rest of the guys in the room. He quickly asserted all his force back against him as they both grunted gaining slight advantages from eachother. Gohan's eyes meet with Vigor's as Gohan smirked Vigor did so as well, then Gohan gave in falling back using Vigor's weight against him pulling him with him up and over. Vigor quick as he could no one except Gohan was able to see put his feet together kicking Gohan's legs striate up into the air before he landed on him then twisted hisown upper body twisting Gohan down to the ground. He then rolled onto him cradling him. He's looked at the coach who was still trying to make out what just happened.  
"Uh...oh! PIN! Good work kid." Vigor released Gohan then just walked out of the room. As Gohan sat up he looked at Vigor   
~Just great...~.   
  
---------------------------  
  
After last period on the way out of class Vigor stepped out and saw Gohan across the hall stepping out as well, their eyes meant briefly then they both walked they opposed directions. As Vigor walked down the halls he heard the girls glossip about him   
"Isn't that the guy who beat Gohan?"  
"Yeah it is.. oh my... such as handsome one too.."  
"What's up with these skinny strong guys showing up nowadays?" Vigor walked out into the parking lot and climbed on his motorcycle. Videl stood with afew of her girlfriends   
"I heard that's the boy that out muscled your Gohan Videl" one of her girlfriends stated  
"Yeah I heard the same thing..." her gaze was the same before it was a dreamy gaze but one more of she wanted to know what it was about him that made her interested in him. She watched him drive off as she thought to herself remembering that Gohan isn't a normal guy himself though it seemed like it now.   
~Maybe... he's not from here...~  
----------------------------- 


	2. In the Night Creeps the man

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own DBZ though I kinda do own uh.. O.o -=looks around=- A COMPUTER!!.... -_- yep a computer..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That night Gohan...eerrr Super Saiya-man was making his rounds of the city before bedtyme.  
The museum has been robbed!!   
"Hhm? who could even get into the museum like that?" Super Saiya-man took off towards the museum landing on the roof. He looked around seeing a slight shadow movement.   
"Who's There??" he asked and the shadow stood and walked around the corner all he could see was black. A man in a pitch black full body suit then an mask over his head open at top where his hair hung out in a pony tail, even his eyes covered by the fabric. An deep voice followed by an robotic sound covering it came from his throat  
"Oh and your are..?"  
"I'm Saiya-man! now take back whatever you stole"  
"...Who?" Gohan sighed at this then stepped back and began posing  
"I'm the GREAT SAIYA-MAN!!"  
"Oh him... yay..?" Then held up a diamond "You want?.. come get" Then quickly he started running towards him holding it still in his hand then quickly almost instantly took air, flipping then turning over landing behind Saiya-man. They both kicked back at each other the soles of their feet connecting, both of them pushed off eachother's feet turning in mid air their other feet connecting. They fell to the ground slamming hard but quickly rebounding to their feet Saiya-man pushing up quickly the masked man pushing off his hands up and over his head landing. They looked at each other or what Saiya-man could make out. They almost flinched together then disappeared then appeared randomly throwing kicks and punches the hand with the diamond in it always seen being held back from danger. Suddenly Saiya-man came crashing into the roof crushing into it causing a crater.  
"Ugh!" Then as sudden as he fell he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, he looked down to see an knee planted deep in his gut. His head fell back as he coughed up what seemed to be a mixture of blood, split, and stomach acid. He groaned and clinched his stomach as the masked man arose from him.  
"Hmm not much for pain are you?" Saiya-man then swiped his legs from him off balance making him drop the diamond. "No!" In a instant the diamond was nothing but shattered glass along the roof. "You... son of a B(&*#%!!!!" The masked man's foot traveled towards Saiya-man's chin but as he pasted his distination he rudly found out it was no longer there. "WHA!?!"   
"Back here..." Saiya-man stood there with is fists clinched his power level raising dramatically. His do rag blow off and exposed his gold hair the arua raising up around him slowly then engulf his body.  
"You done?"  
"No... not just yet..." He smirked then the roof gave way abit as he reached SSj2 sparks now surrounding his arua "Now I am..."  
"Hhhmmm good strength... maybe this place isn't so bad after all.." He powered up an shadowy arua surrounding his body as he smirked then flew at Saiya-man as Saiya-man reacted by doing so also. The man stoped quickly close to Saiya-man kicking up at his jaw making him twist quickly. Saiya-man reacted with a twisting kick which the man dodged barely. Saiya-man landed on his feet then began to charge an ki beam then fired it. The man flipped towards him as he was charging then landed softly next to him barely even charging fired his beam across Saiya-man's sending it off into the sky. The man turned to Saiya-man smirking just to see an fist to late to even think of dodging heading towards him. The man was sent backwards as Saiya-man continued with a barrage of punches each one knocking him backwards, then finally Saiya-man dropped down catching himself with one hand sweeping him taking him off his feet making the man's body lateral to the ground then pushed himself upwards and brought his foot down into his stomach smashing him into the roof crushing it mostly.  
"$h!t...." the man groaned   
"Now who's not used to pain" Saiya-man asked then laughed. The man got to his feet then time seemed to slow down as he quickly moved towards Saiya-man punching him in the gut then stepping up beside him throwing his hands back. Saiya-man slowly with a look of fear and at his mercy before he could get a clear glimpse of him was sent flying by an blast of ki sending him off the building into the sidewalk below smashing it acouple feet lower.  
"Ugh..."~Just great...~ Saiya-man groaned and slowly got to his feet. He floated back to the stop of the building holding his shoulder as he got close he saw the man leap off above him and both fists formed into a hammer then sent into the crown of his skull sending him 30 feet into the ground the crater wide enough to be an great lake. His eyes looked blurly up at the man as he saw him with arms folded then leaping off and flying away before he blanked out.   
Gohan?.... Gohan? you read?... what are you doing? come on answer me.. Videl started flying to where Gohan was following his signal. She landed next to him kneeling down.  
"What type of beast could do this to Gohan!???" She picked him up and flew him home.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Gohan woke up to see his kid brother Goten shaking him ontop of his chest  
"Gohan! Gohan! you still alive?? wow whoever did this whooped you good!" Gohan groaned awake then looked at his brother.  
"Shut Up!!! geez.."   
"Oh come on you know it was bad when Videl had to bring you home"  
"I said shut up!"  
"Oh yeah!?"  
"YEAH!"  
"What you gonna do!??" Goten laughed at his remark before he even said it "Beat me up!???" Gohan growled angered by this first thing in the morning  
"MOM!!!!"  
"Geez you sound like me..." A voice from the kitchen called   
"Gohan?? are you awake?" Chichi came running in to check up on her followed by an tired Videl rubbing her eyes.  
"Wwwooo Gohan who did that to you?" Gohan looked down and responded sadly  
"I don't know..."  
"Well you well enough to go to school today?"  
"...Yes mom"  
"Ok your breakfast is waiting for you on the table" Chichi left the room grabbing Goten before leaving completely "Come eat"  
"Yes mother!" said a dragged Goten. Videl walked over to Gohan kicking him softly.  
"I'll be ready when you are" Then she into the shower with a pair of clothes she had left over his house before and he cleaned for her. Gohan sat up with pain rushing though his body and he winced sharply.   
~Who could that had been..?~  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
In school it was first period as Gohan sat there holding his stomach not even had been able to eat from it being sore. He looked over to where Vigor was sitting, but he had noticed that he had his head down on the table rubbing his stomach slightly then sat up and looked over at Gohan meeting eyes with him.  
"You hungry too?" Vigor asked him  
"Uh uh.. yeah.." Gohan just agreed this throwing away his idea that Vigor could be the masked man.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Should I keep going? -=shrugs=- you tell me in reveiws please 


End file.
